Weapon with Great Magical Power
by PaperFox19
Summary: Blair is a cat with great magical power, Giriko is a weapon who can manipulate golems, a fic born from these theories Soul born with great magical power.


I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning:Yaoi Dom Soul Non Zombie Sid

Pairing: Soul/Harem

Do not read if you do not like

Weapon with Great Magical Power

Blair is a cat with great magical power, Giriko is a weapon who can manipulate golems, a fic born from these theories Soul born with great magical power.

Chap 1 Hunted

Soul was a weapon, a scythe to be exact. He had skills in piano and had a dream of living a cool life and becoming a death scythe. He also had a great deal of magical power, which is why he is often hunted as a witch.

Lord Death did his best to protect Soul but he couldn't watch him always. Soul didn't mind though he got tough from the constant attacks, he was able to fight meisters and weapons on equal ground thanks to his magic. His magic drew upon the power of shadows; he could manifest his scythe form through his magic, as well as some other fun tricks.

Soul had a rival Maka, she was the daughter of the Death Scythe Spirit. She was a death scythe and had already collected 99 souls and all she needed was a witch's soul to turn her into a death scythe. Her partner Hiro wanted to be the meister of a death scythe and gain some respect.

Maka had tried to kill Soul before and failed, but now she was determined to end him.

-x-

Soul was walking to his apartment. He was currently at 75 Kishin Souls, Death was very impressed at his skill. Hiro and Maka stalked Soul waiting for the chance to strike. Unfortunately for them Soul had sensed them early on. "Shadow Shadows Shadow Shadows: Shadow Box." Soul said softly.

Hiro had Maka in weapon form and he landed on the roof of a building and as soon as he did shadows rose up and trapped them inside. Hiro slashed at the walls but could not damage the shadowy material. "Damn it he got us again!" Maka cried in rage.

The two would be let out come sun rise plenty of time for Soul to eat, shower, and have a good night's rest. Hiro and Maka tried again the next day on Soul's way to school. "Shadow Shadows Shadow Shadows: Shadow Slip." Soul's shadow pooled around his feet; with his hands in his pockets Soul sank down into the pool.

Hiro made his move but it was too slow. Soul's shadow carried his body at incredible speeds and reached the DWMA in no time. Lord Death had made it a rule that there was to be no fighting aloud on school premises except for official DWMA matches. This allowed Soul to rest a little at ease. Sid greeted his class, the man was still alive.

Soul spent the day destroying the letters of challenge, and the death threats he found in his locker; there were also love letters of meisters who believed they'd be perfect together he paid them no mind, none of them knew him just heard of his powers and thought they could become legends if they teamed up. After that he went to the roof to avoid the usual crowd of meisters wanting to be his partner.

Sid felt bad for Soul; he wanted to do something for him, that's just the kind of man he is, but couldn't think of anything. "Hey kid you ok."

"I'm cool Sid-sensei." Soul said giving the teacher a thumbs up. Sid didn't believe it.

"I know what's been going on you can't be ok with this." Sid said and Soul frowned.

"To be honest, I just wish I could meet someone that isn't after me for my power, or my soul." Soul said and Sid frowned. Lord Death had informed him of how hard it was, Witches wanted nothing to do with him because he was a weapon, weapons wanted to crush him and devour his soul, and there were meisters who only wanted him because of his power. A meister who makes a death scythe is famous lot of meisters wanted that.

"I'll be ok Sid-sensei I'm a cool guy I can handle it." Soul left the roof and Sid decided to pay Soul a home visit.

To be continued…

Ok apart of my anti uke project and harem project and an addition for Spirit Week


End file.
